Contenir n'est pas contrôler
by cauhein
Summary: Lorsque les trolls annoncent à Elsa que son pouvoir doit être contrôlé, son père décide qu'elle doit l'apprendre seule et isole sa famille du reste du monde. Quatre années après l'incident, une autre solution se propose, ou plutôt s'impose sous la forme d'un homme en bure.
1. Une proposition à refuser

Arendelle, petit royaume perdu dans les fjords de la Norvège dont les richesses n'ont d'égales que le mystère qui recouvre désormais sa famille royale.  
Voilà quatre ans que le palais a été fermé au public et le personnel réduit au strict minimum.  
Les audiences étaient accordées au compte-gouttes, tout juste suffisantes pour assurer la stabilité de la contrée.  
la couple royal s'était isolé ainsi du reste du monde.  
cela faisait moins de personnes pour remarquer la fille qu'ils cachent, mais également moins pour veiller sur l'autre.  
Ou remarquer les intrus.  
Une silhouette encapuchonnée parcourait justement les couloirs, évitant les rares domestiques, semblant se remémorer un parcours à faire.  
Devant lui, une enfant adossée à une porte apporta un sourire à la barbe hirsute.  
La silhouette s'agenouilla pour se rapprocher du visage de la princesse.  
Bonjour petite, que fais-tu toute seule?  
La petite rousse se releva, sa robe se détachant lentement du bois gelé.  
_Je suis pas seule, j'attends que ma sœur sorte.  
_Depuis combien de temps attends-tu là?  
_Je sais plus...  
La petite fille dodelina, semblant solliciter péniblement sa mémoire.  
L'homme en bure coupa court à sa réflexion.  
_Peux-tu me rendre un service? Je me suis perdu dans le palais et je dois parler au roi.  
_Je crois que papa est à la grande salle en ce moment.  
_Peux-tu m'y conduire?  
La petite fille sembla hésiter, lançant des regards inquiets à la porte.  
Elle chuchota à travers l'huis, puis colla son oreille contre la serrure.  
Elle soupira finalement.  
_D'accord.  
Il se laissa guider, n'accélérant ou ne ralentissant que pour échapper au regard des domestiques.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une double porte.  
_C'est là monsieur.  
_Merci, Anna. Voilà pour toi.  
L'homme lui tendit un rubis brut, rougeoyant dans la paume rugueuse.  
La petite fille prit la pierre sans crainte et l'observa, ses yeux verts reflétant la lueur écarlate.  
_C'est joli, qu'est-ce que c'est?  
_Tu pourras aider ta sœur avec ça. Garde-la avec toi pour le moment. Montre-la-lui demain.  
La petite fille observa la pierre incrédule puis répondit à l'homme avec un grand sourire.  
_Merci, monsieur! Au revoir!  
L'enfant fila dans les couloir, son trésor à la main.  
L'homme observa le petit éclair vert et orange disparaitre puis se retourna, posant une main sur le bois ouvragé.  
"Bien, voyons la manière douce."  
Il poussa la porte doucement, avançant discrètement jusqu'au grand bureau où le roi s'affairait.  
Celui-ci sourit en entendant la personne s'approcher d'un pas rapide.  
_Anna, je t'ai déjà dit que-Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici?  
Le père l'a enfin remarqué, ce grand homme brun dont la capuche masquait à peine la longue barbe noire parsemée de verdatre.  
la capuche retomba en arrière, dévoilant un visage usé par les ans.  
Celui-ci tentait d'afficher un air compatissant, mais le ton de la voix était paternaliste jusqu'au mépris.  
_Quelqu'un qui a eu vent de vos malheurs, "majesté". Je viens vous parler de votre fille ainée, Elsa.  
_Que lui voulez-vous?" La méfiance que le roi accordait de principe aux intrus s'exarcerba à la mention de son enfant.  
_Je sais que vous êtes allés consulter les trolls à son sujet. Ils ont certes plus oublié que je n'en ai appris sur la magie,  
mais ils ignorent comment fonctionne le don de l'essence.  
_J'ignore ce que vous croyez savoir, mais la situation est sous contrôle, cela fait quatre ans que nous ne sommes pas allés consulter.  
_Vous le pensez maintenant, mais le pouvoir de votre fille continue à grandir, le nier est une erreur qui vous coûtera tout.  
_vous me menacez?  
_Non, je dis simplement que votre peur ne doit pas l'emporter sur le potentiel de votre fille. Je peux l'éduquer,  
développer son pouvoir dans des directions plus acceptables. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de me la confier.  
_Vous la confier?!  
_Je dois l'entrainer loin des hommes, là où elle pourra se déchainer sans crainte.  
_Vous croyez que je vais laisser un inconnu emporter ma fille dans les montagnes? Quel genre de père croyez-vous que je suis?!  
_Votre..  
_Partez! Soyez heureux que je n'appelle pas la garde. Partez et ne vous approchez jamais de mes filles.  
_Je vois...  
L'homme se dirigea vers la porte, parlant à moitié pour lui-même.  
"Vous croyez que masquer cette merveille est la solution. Nous verrons combien de temps cela vaudra."  
En fermant la porte derrière lui, il murmura en jouant avec une autre pierre, d'onyx celle-ci.  
"Surtout si vous devez cacher deux secrets au lieu d'un.  
Il sortit dans la cour, lâcha la pierre et disparu.  
Il réapparu dans un petit vallon perdu dans les montagnes où se détachait un ilot de verdure.  
une cahute de brindille trônait au milieu.  
L'intérieur était meublé sommairement, semblant avoir été plus tordu que sculpté.  
Sur les surfaces des meubles s'amoncelait un bric-à-brac de pierres et de plantes diverses, arrangées selon un ordre mystérieux.  
L'unique meuble qui ne soit pas de bois était une petite marmite dans laquelle fumait un brouet aux couleurs exotiques.  
"Bien, la manière forte donc.  
Il jeta quelques plantes dans son brouet et contempla les fumerolles d'un air satisfait.  
"Elle n'a pas su attendre.  
Il prit quelques pierres gravées et les agença en cercle sur une plaque de bois gravée de runes entremêlées.  
il plaça le rubis au centre et psalmodia.  
"L'essence n'est ni donnée, ni perdue : que ce qui fût offert par l'infini soit rendu à l'infini.  
Sur ces paroles, il s'entailla la main et versa son sang sur les rainures.  
Lorsque le sang entra en contact avec le rubis, ce premier s'évapora, inondant la plaque de fumée rouge.  
Au-dessus du bois, les volutes révélèrent une jeune femme vêtue d'écarlate dont les traits se dissolvèrent pour former ceux d'une enfant curieuse aux habits d'émeraude.


	2. D'une manière ou d'une autre

Anna avait repris son poste devant la porte close, continuant à harceler sa sœur pour la faire quitter sa tanière.  
Dépitée par un nouveau refus, elle extraya de sa poche le rubis brut que lui avait donné l'homme encapuchonné.  
"Elsaaa, viens voir ce qu'on m'a offert!  
La pierre brillait de plus en plus fort, irradiant d'une chaleur peu commune, teintant la portion du couloir de pourpre.  
Un voix étouffée se fit entendre.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
_Une pierre magique! ça va tout arranger.  
La lumière devint subitement aveuglante avant de s'éteindre au grand désarroi de la petite fille.  
"oh non! je l'ai cassée!  
La petite fille secoua la pierre, sans résultat.  
_Allez! remarche! Elsa. Tu peux ouvrir s'il te plait?  
_Non, Anna.  
_Allez!  
_Non.  
Anna secoua rageusement la pierre puis une lueur éclaira à nouveau la portion de couloir.  
"Ah.  
Mais ce n'était pas la pierre.  
La petite fille poussa un cri, lâchant le rubis, toujours inerte, mais la flamme continuait à danser dans sa petite main.  
"Elsa!  
Un mouvement de panique propulsa la flamme contre la porte, qui s'embrasa.  
Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors, révélant une chambre aux tons froids dont une bonne partie du sol était couvert de givre.  
D'un geste affolé, son occupante retira un gant et projeta une gerbe de neige qui éteignit le feu.  
Elle se retourna face à sa sœur, qui l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.  
Elsa se laissa aller à l'embrassade, laissant revenir les souvenirs d'une époque plus heureuse.

Une voix féminine se fit enfin entendre.  
"Anna, Elsa, vous allez bien?  
Les sœurs tournèrent la tête vers une mère inquiète.  
"Oui maman, ce n'est rien je-  
L'ainée s'écarta soudainement de sa sœur, qui ne parvint pas à conserver son emprise.  
"Anna, ta mèche!  
La petite fille était entièrement rousse, la mèche blanche qui en relevait la couleur avait disparu.  
La mère inspecta la tête de la cadette, troublée.  
"Comment est-ce possible? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
Elle se releva, se recomposant un sourire rassurant.  
"Je suis heureuse que vous alliez bien, je vais aller rassurer votre père.  
La mère partie, Anna ramassa le rubis devenu noir et se tourna vers sa sœur, extatique.  
"Ça a marché! on est à nouveau ensemble!  
_Du calme Anna...  
_On va pouvoir à nouveau jouer, comme avant. Avant...  
La mine habituellement enjouée d'Anna s'obscurcit, révélant une douleur fugace.  
_Dis, pourquoi tu voulais pas sortir?  
_Je... Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
_Oh... Pas grave. Du moment qu'on est à nouveau ensemble.  
_A ce propos, qui t'as offert cette pierre?  
_Un grand monsieur qui venait voir papa. Il disait que ça pouvait t'aider.  
_Montres-moi.  
La blonde tendit la main et à l'instant où la pierre passa de main en main, le couloir disparu pour faire place à une prairie d'un vert parfaitement impossible en hiver.  
"Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

Derrière elles, l'homme encapuchonné se découvrit, révélant une crinière grasse et noire.  
"Tu n'as pas pu résister, j'imagine, Anna.  
_Pardon.  
_Ce n'est pas grave, par contre Elsa, si tu pouvais te calmer un petit peu. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.  
La blonde avait fait un pas pour s'interposer entre sa sœur et l'inconnu, mais le givre de la prairie à ses pieds trahissait sa peur.  
_Qui êtes-vous? Où sommes-nous? qu'est-ce-que.  
L'homme interposa une main au flot de paroles, la coupant d'une voix douce.  
_Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Au contraire. Je veux vous aider. A contrôler vos dons.  
_Nos? Non, Anna n'a aucun-  
_Et le feu que tu as du éteindre? Son pouvoir est l'opposé du tien. Il la protègera de tes excès, comme le tien des siens.  
_C'est vous qui avez fait cela?  
_Non, je savais juste que ça allait arriver. Je veille sur vous depuis un certain temps. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir recours à ces méthodes pour vous amener chez moi, mais votre père s'est montré catégorique dans son refus.  
_C'est ça que vous vouliez demander à papa? s'enquit Anna. Nous emporter loin de nos parents?  
_Pas seulement d'eux. nous sommes dans les terres boréales. Pas une âme à des lieues à la ronde. Vous pourrez geler et brûler autant qu'il vous plaira ici.  
_Mais on peut pas rester ici!  
L'homme jeta un regard furtif au sol et recula de quelques pas.  
_Et vous n'y serez pas obligés. Mais je tiens à ce que vous veniez ici aussi souvent que possible.  
_Pourquoi nous ferions cela?  
_Elsa, tu fais énormément d'efforts pour contenir ton pouvoir, mais contenir n'est pas contrôler. Je peux t'apprendre. A ta sœur aussi.  
_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on a besoin de vous?  
_Pour commencer, ce que votre peur fait subir à ma pelouse.  
Les enfants baissèrent la tête, remarquant enfin le cercle gris à leurs pieds. chaque brin d'herbe autour d'eux présentait une face gelée et une autre calcinée.  
_Votre père vous aime, mais il est dépassé. Laissez moi vous aider.  
Elsa leva un regard suspicieux.  
_Comment peut-on revenir?  
_Je vais vous donner une onyx de transport. Vous la tenez ensemble, vous pensez à ce lieu et vous arrivez ici. J'ai placé une pierre similaire dans la cour de votre palais.  
Vous pourrez ainsi faire l'aller-retour sans qu'on vous remarque.  
_Aucune condition?  
_Aucune, si ce n'est de m'obéir comme à n'importe lequel de vos professeurs.  
Les enfants discutaient, mais l'homme constatait avec plaisir que le cercle se réduisait à vue d'œil.  
"D'accord, donnez-nous la pierre.  
_Suivez moi.  
Il se retourna et avança vers sa cahute, suivi par les enfants hésitants.  
Anna jetait une œil intrigué au bric-à-brac.  
"Vous êtes un sorcier?  
_Je préfère le terme de druide. Les sorciers ne recherchent que leur profit. Les druides font ce qui doit être.  
_Et qu'est-ce qui doit être? demanda Elsa.  
_Pour l'heure, qu'Anna me rendre sa pierre pour que je la réenchante.  
La petite fille s'exécuta, mais l'homme approcha brusquement sa main entaillée du petit front, au niveau de la racine de l'ancienne mèche.  
"Que ce qui fût masqué soit dévoilé. Que ce qui fût altéré soit restauré.  
Anna tomba inconsciente, rattrapée par l'homme qui la pris dans ses bras.  
Une foule d'images jaillit de la trace ensanglantée. Elsa reconnut les souvenirs changés par les trolls.  
Les images éclatèrent, laissant apparaitre les exploits d'Elsa que le shaman avait cachés pour la soigner.  
"NON, cria Elsa en comprenant ce qui arrivait.  
_Cela est nécessaire. Elle doit savoir pourquoi ta porte lui est resté close. Et comme pour ton père, ta peur t'empêche de faire le bon choix.  
Il prit une pierre sur une de ses étagères et la tendit à l'ainée avant d'allonger la cadette auprès d'elle.  
_Voici la pierre, plaque la contre sa main et pense à votre cour. Elle se réveillera bientôt.  
L'ainée prit la pierre et s'agenouilla auprès de sa sœur.  
_Je ne vais pas revenir.  
_Je sais que si. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas la laisser seule avec moi." furent les dernières paroles que la princesse héritière entendit avant de se retrouver dans la cour du palais.  
"Elsa? maugréa Anna. On est déjà rentrés?  
_Anna! tu vas bien?  
_Un peu mal à la tête. Dis, pourquoi j'ai oublié que tu pouvais faire de la neige?  
_Les trolls, ils disaient que c'était le seul moyen de te sauver.  
_me sauver de quoi?  
_Elsa?  
_La dernière fois qu'on a joué, je créais des piliers de neige.  
_Je me souviens, je sautais de plus en plus haut.  
_Au dernier pilier, j'ai touché ta tête par erreur.  
_Et?  
_Tu t'es mise à geler.  
_Je sais que t'as pas fait exprès.  
_Mais j'ai failli te tuer!  
_Il a dit que mon pouvoir me protégeait du tien. ça veux dire que je ne risque plus rien. On peut recommencer à jouer.  
_Mais, et si je touche quelqu'un d'autre?  
_Chez le monsieur, il y a personne. Il l'a dit.  
L'ainée ne répondit rien.  
_On y retournera?  
_...Oui  
_Et on jouera?  
Elsa soupira, vaincue.  
_Oui...  
_Ouais! on y retourne demain!  
_Attends, il faut d'abord trouver la pierre.  
_Ça ressemble à quoi?  
_Une onyx, une pierre noire et lisse  
_Celle dans ta main?  
_Une autre. Il a dit qu'il en avait laissé une autre au point d'arrivée.  
Anna plissa les yeux, puis pointa le sol aux pieds de sa sœur.  
_Ça?  
_Cela, oui!  
Elsa ramassa la pierre et prit la direction de l'intérieur du château.  
Elle cacherait cette onyx dans le fond de son placard, un bien meilleur endroit pour apparaitre que le milieu de la cour.  
L'autre resterait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, prête à servir.  
L'enthousiasme d'Anna était communicatif, assez pour éloigner temporairement les inquiétudes d'Elsa.  
Elle saura comment la dissuader le moment venu.  
Pour l'heure, il lui fallait regagner sa chambre et faire le point. Et peut-être jouer un petit peu.


	3. Ce qu'il faut faire

"Je ne dis pas que c'est ta faute, Agdar, simplement que tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt.  
_Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour si peu.  
_Un homme parvient à s'introduire dans le palais pour réclamer Elsa et tu penses que ce n'est rien?  
Et s'il n'était pas reparti? Si il l'avait emmené comme il l'avait demandé?  
Le couple royal s'était retranché dans la bibliothèque pour parler sans inquiéter les enfants, initiative payante étant donné le ton que prenait la discussion.  
_Tu l'as vu toi même. Il est reparti et les filles sont toujours là.  
_Je sais, mais... Et s'il leur avait fait quelque chose? Anna...  
_Tu dis que sa mèche a disparu. Peut-être que le sort s'est finalement dissipé. Peut-être qu'Elsa contrôle enfin son pouvoir.  
_Tu as vu sa chambre? Ce n'est pas du contrôle.  
_Et que penses-tu que ce soit?  
_Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdue.  
_Il faut en parler aux trolls. Ce sont les seuls qui puissent savoir.  
_Et cet homme? Ne peut-on le convoquer?  
_Je ne penses pas. J'ai été assez clair sur le traitement qu'il recevrait s'il approchait du palais.  
Et je doute qu'il veuille nous aider. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance.  
_Il n'y a pas d'autre mage à convoquer ailleurs?  
_Même si c'était le cas, que se passera-t-il quand on saura que nous avons convoqué un mage?  
_Cela fait plus de trente ans qu'ils ont cessé de se montrer.  
_Ce qui ne signifie en rien qu'ils ont abandonné. Nous avons déjà la chance que personne ne se soit montré trop curieux. Ne tentons pas le diable.  
_Il faudra pourtant trouver un moyen. Nous ne pouvons rester sans rien faire.  
_Pour l'heure, nous ne pouvons que les aimer comme nous le pouvons. Je vais monter les voir.  
_Il s'est certainement passé quelque chose. Elsa ne sort jamais de sa chambre sans raison.  
_Je verrais bien. Reste ici et calme toi.  
Coupant court à la conversation, le roi arpenta le palais, effectuant précisément le trajet bien connu.  
Il savait que si Anna n'était pas en train d'errer dans les couloirs ou de ravager le mobilier, c'est qu'elle était devant la porte d'Elsa.  
Cela lui brisait le cœur de garder ses enfants séparées, mais la sécurité d'Anna et la sérénité d'Elsa étaient à ce prix.  
Le secret devait survivre à tout prix.  
il arriva enfin devant la chambre de sa fille.  
La porte était fermée, comme toujours, mais Anna n'y était pas adossée.  
Le roi posa une main sur le bois, la passant sur la trace de brulure.  
A travers la porte, il lui semblait entendre des rires.  
Il toqua.  
"Elsa?  
A travers la porte, il entendit des bruits de panique, un raclement de tiroir et enfin une voix étouffée.  
_oui papa?  
_Je peux entrer?  
_...Oui  
Il ouvrit la porte pour constater un surprenant changement : la glace qui d'habitude recouvrait le sol n'était plus qu'éparse.  
Mais ce n'était pas le plus évident.  
La chambre habituellement immaculée était retournée en un capharnaüm cataclysmique au milieu duquel, emmitouflé dans les draps éparses, se cachait une petite tête rousse.  
_Anna? Que fais-tu ici?  
L'intruse sortit timidement des draps.  
_On jouait.  
_Elsa, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas prête.  
_Je sais, mais... elle a insisté?  
Le roi sentait l'anxiété de sa fille ainée, mais pas l'habituelle chute de température qui accompagnait ses crises.  
Il remarquait autre chose également.  
Il fléchit un genou et planta un regard doux dans les yeux azurs de sa fille.  
_Elsa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
_Rien, ça va.  
_Elsa, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Tu n'as rien à me cacher.  
La jeune blonde baissa les yeux pour fuir le regard de son père.  
En réaction, ce dernier se pencha sur sa fille et prononça doucement.  
"Dis moi.  
La réponse fût presque inaudible.  
_Elle se souvient.  
Le visage royal se décomposa en comprenant la phrase.  
Il se leva pour extraire la cadette de sa cachette.  
Anna regardait son père avec la mine pitoyable de l'enfant pris en faute.  
_Anna, ta mèche a disparu.  
_Oui, Elsa m'a dit comment je l'ai eu.  
_Tu sais pourquoi elle a disparu?  
L'enfant jeta un regard furtif derrière son père avant de secouer la tête.  
Le père se releva, anxieux puis ouvrit la porte.  
_Anna, va prendre ton manteau. Elsa, je te laisse avec ta mère.  
_Où allez-vous?  
_Nous partons voir les trolls.  
La petite fille, habillée, passa la porte en dodelinant.  
_A tout à l'heure, Elsa. On jouera après?  
_C'est promis. A tout à l'heure.  
La porte se ferma doucement derrière le père, laissant la blonde à ses pensées.  
Elle espérait qu'Anna n'aurait pas à nouveau la mémoire effacée.  
La repousser pendant quatre ans lui avait trop coûté, elle ne supporterait pas de revenir à cette situation.  
Elsa remarqua la glace qui reprenait possession de sa chambre, s'insinuant par plaques de givre, raidissant les draps qu'elles avaient dispersé.  
"Cache, ignore. murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
Non, le druide avait dit que ce n'était pas la solution.  
Mais quelle était la solution?  
Elsa lorgna le tiroir de sa table de chevet.  
La pierre noire que renfermait le meuble pouvait l'emmener aux réponses.  
Si elle faisait confiance à un étranger qui avait malmené sa sœur.  
Certes, il l'avait soignée, mais il avait été si brutal dans ses méthodes.  
Et si son enseignement était tout aussi brutal?  
Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, cependant.  
"Si j'y vais seule, je ne mettrais personne en danger.  
Sur cette pensée, Elsa ouvrit le tiroir et saisit la pierre.  
Elle se concentra sur le lieu, visualisant la prairie verte dans la vallée enneigée.  
Mais rien ne se passait.  
Elle fixa la pierre, interloquée, puis se souvint.  
"Il faut qu'Anna la touche aussi. Je ne peux pas y aller seule."  
Soupirant, elle s'allongea sur le lit défait, cherchant dans les ombres du baldaquin une inspiration sur ce qu'elle devait faire.  
"J'aurais dû partir avec eux" songea-t-elle en roulant la pierre entre ses doigts.


	4. Un avis d'expert

Un traineau filait dans les fjords, avalant les lieues de neige.  
A son bord, une petite fille dévorait des yeux le spectacle des vallées enneigées, poussant des glapissements de joie à chaque nouveau paysage éclairé par le soleil couchant.  
Le père souriait devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille.  
La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait ce trajet, elle était inconsciente, prise dans une agonie glaciale.  
Dont la source bien qu' involontaire n'avait été nulle autre que sa sœur.  
Sans l'ancien pacte que dynastie d'Idun avait contracté avec les dernières créatures magiques du pays, elle serait sans doute morte.  
Le prix pour la sauver avait été toutefois élevé, autant que celui pour protéger l'autre.  
Mais il les avait payé tout deux sans hésitation, résigné au calvaire que cela impliquerait.  
Après tant d'années, pouvait-il croire que le dernier lui avait été rendu?  
Il n'osait l'espérer.  
Les trolls sauraient.  
Il ralentit en voyant le vallon et son cercle minéral.  
Les trolls l'attendaient à l'entrée.  
"Bonsoir votre majesté, grand Pabbie arrive bientôt.  
_Il savait que j'arrivais?  
_Bien sûr, Rocken vous a vu de loin.  
_Mais il n'a pas su me dire le but de votre visite.  
Le vieux troll s'annonça d'une voix calme et bienveillante.  
_Bonsoir, votre majesté. Et bonsoir, princesse Anna.  
Le regard de la créature s'immobilisa soudain sur l'enfant. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'air circonspect.  
"Elle ne porte plus le stigmate.  
_C'est la raison de ma venue ici.  
Le shaman porta une de ses pierres lumineuses à l'orbite gauche.  
"Laisses-toi faire.  
Le troll, saisit la petite fille par les tempes et examina sa tête sous toutes les coutures.  
Lorsqu'il eût finit, il affichait une mine à la fois incrédule et réjouie.  
_Incroyable, je ne perçois même pas même un résidu. C'est l'œuvre de votre ainée?  
_Pas à ma connaissance. Mais sa magie n'a pas été la seule à s'être dissipée. Elle a recouvré ses souvenirs. Tout ses souvenirs.  
La nouvelle paru choquer le troll.  
Il examina à nouveau la tête rousse, paniqué.  
_Non, non, non. C'est impossible. J'avais fait en sorte que ce soit définitif.  
La princesse écarquilla les yeux.  
_C'est vous qui avez effacé mes souvenirs?  
_Oui. Pour maintenir le maléfice à l'écart.  
J'avais tout maquillé. Comment? Qui a bien pu faire ça?  
_Vous pensez que quelqu'un est à l'origine de ce changement?  
_C'est la seule explication possible. Un maléfice d'essence ne peut pas plus spontanément disparaitre que des mémoires effacées réapparaitre.  
Si Elsa a pu effectuer la première tache, la seconde relève d'une maitrise qu'elle n'a pu acquérir.  
Le roi digéra l'information.  
_Est-ce dangereux?  
_S'il ne restait ne serait-ce qu'une trace du maléfice, elle serait en train d'agoniser. Le troll se calma quelque peu. Mais elle est hors de danger.  
C'est tout de même étrange.  
_En effet. A ce propos, connaissez vous des mages humains?  
_Non, je ne connais pas d'autre mage vivant que moi. A quoi pensez-vous?  
_J'aimerais éviter d'en parler ouvertement.  
Le shaman afficha un air contrarié, puis paru soudainement comprendre.  
_Je vois, KRISTOF!  
Un petit garçon humain déboula, juché sur un renne haletant.  
_Oui grand Pabbie?  
_Voici Anna, fais lui visiter la vallée pendant que je m'entretiens avec son père.  
_Ok, grand Pabbie.  
Les enfants s'éloignèrent, laissant les patriarches seuls.  
"Qui est cet enfant?  
_Un fils des récolteurs de glace que Bulda a adopté.  
_Vous l'avez enlevé?  
_Non bien sûr, aucun parent ne laisserait son enfant vagabonder aussi loin dans les montagnes.  
Il est arrivé en même temps que vous, il y a quatre ans.  
_Drôle de coïncidence.  
_Le destin. bref, que pouvez vous me dire?  
_Un homme en bure était venu à moi cet après midi.  
_je croyais que votre palais était fermé.  
_Il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il en avait après Elsa.  
Le troll renifla.  
_Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'un sorcier; le pouvoir d'essence attire bien des convoitises.  
_Croyez vous qu'il soit dangereux?  
_Si c'est lui qui a annulé les deux sorts, il est au delà de mes capacités.  
Quand bien même ce serait à la portée d'un humain, quel profit retirerait-il à soigner votre fille?  
Vous ne le connaissez de nulle part?  
_Non. Malgré sa familiarité, rien ne l'était à son endroit.  
_Peut-être est-il à la recherche d'une famille.  
_Même si pour cela, il prendrait dans la mienne?  
_A-t-il énoncé des paroles en ce sens?  
_Il m'a demandé de la lui confier.  
_En effet, il est peut-être mal animé.  
_Que peut-on faire?  
_Je vais vous confier un charme qui vous avertira quand ce mage reviendra, s'il revient.  
Mais ce sera à vous et à vos gardes de s'en occuper.  
_Merci. En ce qui concerne Elsa, auriez-vous des conseils à me donner pour son pouvoir?  
_Ma magie n'est pas de même nature, j'ignore comment elle peut le contrôler.  
Mes conseils restent les même que la dernière fois. Tant que la peur ne l'atteindra pas, elle saura.  
Attendez moi ici.  
Le troll s'engagea dans un trou de roche d'où il ressorti presque aussitôt avec un amas de lichen tressé.  
Ainsi qu'un couteau de silex.  
"Approchez votre main.  
Le roi présenta sa main droite. Le troll plaça l'objet sous elle et entailla la paume royale, laissant le sang couler.  
Le lichen émit un bref son aigu en recevant le sang.  
"Voilà. Le totem sifflera à l'approche d'un mage qui n'est pas de votre lignée. Cela excluera de fait votre fille.  
_Merci, troll.  
_Veillez sur votre famille et votre royaume.  
Le troll laissa le roi retrouver sa fille occupée à jouer avec le petit Kristof.  
_Anna, nous repartons.  
_D'accord. Au revoir Kristof!  
_Ciao.  
Le traineau fila en direction du village royal.  
Le roi n'avait pas obtenu les réponses qu'il espérait, mais elles suffiraient pour l'instant.  
Sa fille était hors de danger pour l'instant et il serait prêt à accueillir cet homme, quelles que soient ses intentions à propos de l'autre.  
Il n'aurait pas sa fille.


	5. Une autre méthode

Dans sa cahute au fond du vallon vert, un homme en bure s'affairait sur une marmite d'où s'échappaient des fumées violacées.  
"Oui, il pourra servir. Si son destin se maintient.  
L'homme tourna soudain la tête vers l'entrée de sa cahute, sensible à un bruit extérieur.  
Il sortit pour constater qu'un chant s'élevait au centre du vallon.  
"Elle tente de venir seule... Excellent. murmura-t-il dans sa barbe déformée par un rictus.  
Il rentra et jeta quelques racines dans son brouet qui changea soudain de couleur.  
Dans les volutes devenues turquoise apparaissait désormais un jeune visage encadré de blond, les yeux baissés sur l'onyx.  
"Elsa? C'est encore mieux. jubila l'homme.  
Il se tourna vers un des amoncellements de pierre et commença à fouiller.  
Il stoppa soudainement, s'éloignant de l'étal le visage fermé.  
"Non, elles doivent être ensemble. Elles ne peuvent apprendre qu'ensemble. " murmura-t-il pour lui-même.  
"Sans le lien, elles sont inutiles.  
Il piétina, réfléchissant alors que la jeune fille dans la brume semblait renoncer pour s'affaler sur le lit.  
Son visage s'éclaira soudain.  
"Mais lui parler ne compte pas. Si elle ne cherche que quelques réponses, je peux lui en donner sans le mettre en péril."  
Il extraya de son bric-à-brac une pierre noire semblable à celle confiée aux sœurs et se concentra.  
"Elsa.  
Allongée sur son lit, la princesse poussa un cri et laissa tomber sa pierre.  
Elle scruta sa chambre, cherchant l'origine de la voix dans les ombres projetées par le soleil couchant.  
Le druide, lui, attendait, patient, fixant l'enfant dans les volutes s'échappant de la marmite.  
Finalement, elle ramassa l'onyx, jetant des regards affolés dans les coins de sa chambre qui se couvrait de glace et chuchota.  
_Monsieur le druide?  
_Ne prononce pas tes paroles, essaies de les former dans ton esprit.  
Les lèvres de la jeune fille se scellèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent.  
_Comme cela?  
_Excellent.  
_Que me voulez-vous?  
_C'est toi qui m'as appelé. Tu as cherché à venir sans ta sœur.  
Ce n'est pas possible, mais le lien entre nos pierres nous permettra d'échanger.  
Avais-tu des questions?  
_...Oui  
_Je t'écoutes, mon élève.  
L'enfant marqua une pause, cherchant un présage funeste dans ce qualificatif.  
Il avait bien dit qu'il serait leur professeur, devait-elle l'accepter?  
Prenant une inspiration, elle émit.  
_Vous disiez que vous pouviez m'apprendre à contrôler mon don. Comment?  
_J'espérais pouvoir l'expliquer en présence de ta sœur, mais soit. Le don de l'essence est une extension de ton être.  
Comme tout tes gestes, ses manifestations relèvent tantôt de ta volonté tantôt de ton instinct.  
Avec un peu de temps, j'espère pouvoir vous aider à modeler vos instincts pour que vos dons ne vous échappent plus.  
Mais je suppose que tu désires une solution plus immédiate.  
_Oui, s'il vous plait.  
Le druide inspira puis émit.  
_Que ressens-tu à propos de ton pouvoir?  
_Quel rapport?  
_Réponds, mon élève.  
_De la peur, de la tristesse.  
_Pourquoi es-tu triste?  
_Parce que j'ai blessé ma sœur avec ce pouvoir.  
_Pourquoi as tu peur?  
_Parce que je risque de la blesser à nouveau.  
_Te rappelles-tu ce que j'ai dit à propos de son don?  
_Qu'il était l'opposé du mien.  
_Et surtout qu'il la protégerait. Tu ne risque plus de la blesser avec ton pouvoir.  
_Mais je l'ai tout de même fait.  
_Oui, je l'ai vu dans ses souvenirs, qu'a-t-elle dit à son réveil?  
_Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas ma faute.  
_Elle te pardonne.  
L'ainée réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.  
_Oui.  
_Il n'y a donc plus de place pour la peur ou la tristesse. Il n'y en a en fait jamais eu. Regarde dans tes souvenirs.  
Avant cet incident, que t'inspirait ton pouvoir?  
_...de la joie, de l'amour? Je jouais souvent avec Anna. Elle me réveillait tôt pour qu'on aille dans le hall. Elle voulait toujours...  
Le druide l'interrompit  
_Concentres-toi sur ces sensations. Rappelles-toi quand ton pouvoir n'était que jeux et découvertes.  
Une nouvelle pause, plus longue.  
Dans les volutes, la princesse gardait toujours les yeux fermés.  
Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent.  
_Elsa?  
_Cela ...fonctionne... merci.  
_De rien, mon élève. ta sœur et moi veillerons à ce que tu aies de nouveaux souvenirs pour t'inspirer.  
L'homme se tût et observa satisfait le sourire apaisé dans les volutes de son brouet avant d'en dissiper les vapeurs et de reposer la pierre.  
Elsa contemplait sa chambre libérée de ses glaces, une nouvelle chaleur dans sa poitrine.  
"Pendant quatre ans, j'ai eu peur. Ce troll m'a rendue si effrayée de mon pouvoir."  
Elsa rangea la pierre et s'allongea sur le lit, légèrement plus détendue.  
Elle avait à nouveau le contrôle. Elle ignorait pour combien de temps, mais ce succès l'incitait à faire confiance au druide.  
Elle restait dubitative quand à sa sœur.  
Combien de temps faudrait-il à leurs parents pour découvrir son pouvoir?  
Et quelle serait leur réaction? Et la sienne? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait rien brûlé d'autre que la porte de sa chambre?  
"Son pouvoir est peut-être encore trop faible..."  
Elle se perdit dans ses réflexions, ne revenant à sa concentration chaque fois que le givre revenait dans sa chambre.  
Après un temps, elle entendit toquer à sa porte.  
"Qui est-ce?  
_C'est moi, dit doucement la voix de sa mère.  
Elsa se leva pour ouvrir.  
_Bonjour mère.  
_Bonjour Elsa.  
Idun marqua une pause, puis contempla la chambre, toujours dans l'état dans lequel les enfants l'avaient laissée.  
_Il n'y a presque plus de glace, ici. Tu as le contrôle?  
_Oui, je crois" répondit Elsa avec un sourire timide.  
Celle-ci le lui rendit avec intérêts.  
_C'est bien ma chérie. Tu descendras donc pour le dîner? Que nous refassions un essai.  
_D'accord.  
_Je vais dire à Gerda de venir ranger pendant ce temps. A tout de suite.  
La porte se referma et Elsa se retrouva à nouveau seule.  
Elle contempla ses mains gantées.  
"J'ai le contrôle?  
La vapeur qui s'échappait de sa bouche la détrompa.  
"Non.  
Mais c'est un début.


	6. Non

Idun attendait attablée. Pas à la grande table : La quarantaine que son mari avait imposé ne leur permettait pas de maintenir les fastes d'une cour.  
La plupart des salles étaient fermées afin de soulager le personnel et la grande salle à manger, remplacée par une autre plus petite et plus proche des cuisines.  
Elle s'était habituée à cette simplicité, remplaçant les rituels royaux par d'autres plus simples.  
"Si Elsa parvient à dominer sa malédiction, nous reviendrons sans doute aux usages de notre rang. Agdar ne saurait me le refuser.  
A la mention de son mari, elle ressassa leur dispute. Celle qu'ils avaient eu lorsque les pouvoirs d'Elsa s'étaient révélés.  
Ceux-ci étaient apparus petit à petit, discrètement. La naissance d'Anna leur avait ôté l'attention qui aurait permis de les remarquer plus tôt.  
Lorsque l'ainée fit apparaitre des flocons au dessus de la tête charmée du poupon, la surprise et l'incompréhension régnèrent.  
Suivis par un désir exacerbé de trouver d'où venait l'anomalie.  
Elle ne pouvait nier que la lignée d'Arendelle comptait au moins un sorcier des neiges, même perdu dans la légende fondatrice du royaume.  
La bannière au palais de cristal couvrant les murs de la salle du trône l'attestait suffisamment.  
Mais l'arendienne avait soutenu que si personne dans sa lignée n'avait eu de telle descendance depuis, c'était que quelque chose dans la lignée de Primrose était responsable.  
"Une discussion bien stérile. Et inutile.  
Idun avait bien évidemment consulté les trolls pour lui donner raison, mais ces créatures n'avaient montré aucune sapience à ce sujet.  
"Et ils restent pourtant les seuls experts.  
_Mère?  
Idun fût tirée de ses réflexions par l'arrivée de sa fille qui, conformément à ses engagements, était descendue l'accompagner.  
_Ah Elsa, viens donc.

Docilement, la jeune fille s'assit auprès de sa mère.  
Le repas servi restait excellent malgré le nombre réduit du personnel.  
Seules quelques personnes de confiance, comme Gerda et Kay, étaient autorisées à arpenter les couloirs du palais, mais les cuisines et les autres pièces extérieures n'avaient pas eut à subir la réduction de personnel.  
Toutefois, c'était la première fois que la mère et la fille prenaient un repas ensemble depuis presque trois ans.  
La dernière fois avait vu la moitié de la table se couvrir de givre, ce qui avait achevé de convaincre Elsa de vivre enfermée dans sa chambre.  
La mère observait donc sa fille, cherchant de l'œil des traces de givre sur les couverts.  
Celles-ci apparaissaient brièvement de temps à autre, en même temps que des regards inquiets en direction des domestiques.  
La reine les congédia, puis posa doucement une main sur la petite épaule.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'en sors bien mieux que la dernière fois.  
La jeune fille sourit faiblement.  
_J'ai encore besoin des gants.  
_Mais plus de rester dans ta chambre. Peut-être devrions-nous rouvrir la salle de jeux pour toi et ta sœur?  
Elsa sourit à nouveau, moins timidement.  
_Nous sommes trop grandes pour les jeux à l'intérieur, mais nous trouverons de quoi faire.  
_Tant que vous ne semez pas la même désolation que dans ta chambre.  
L'évocation du chaos que les sœurs avaient laissé à Gerda rendit Elsa honteuse.  
_Désolée.  
_Ce n'est rien: vous aviez du temps à rattraper.  
_Il en reste encore.  
_Certes. Mais vous avez le temps. Et vous pourrez voir le monde à nouveau.  
_Au fait.  
Elsa hésita, puis continua.  
Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres comme moi?  
_Comme toi?  
_Qui font ces choses.  
Pour appuyer son propos, Elsa retira un gant pour laisser échapper une volute de flocons luminescents.  
Idun marqua une pause hésitant à réprimander sa fille.  
Elle et son mari avaient décidé qu'Elsa ne devait jamais user ouvertement de son pouvoir ni même en parler, qu'ainsi Anna serait sauve et que le problème se résolverait de lui-même.  
Cela semblait avoir bien fonctionné et si Anna avait percé le secret, celui-ci survivait encore à l'intérieur des murs.  
La magie n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde.  
_Mère?  
_Je l'ignore. Tu étais la seule que j'ai vu.  
_Rien dans l'histoire d'Arendelle?  
_Non, aucune mention de la sorte. Pourquoi cette question?  
_Pour rien...  
La mère posa un regard réprobateur sur sa fille.  
_Elsa, ne me caches rien.  
La jeune fille tenta de baisser les yeux, mais ne put détacher son regard.  
Elle bégaya finalement.  
_Jecroisqu'Annaaunpouvoiraussi.

La reine cligna des yeux, son visage passa de l'incompréhension au scepticisme, puis du scepticisme à l'inquiétude.  
_Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, Elsa?  
_Elle a mis le feu à ma porte.  
_La trace noire...C'est elle qui...  
_Oui.  
_seigneur...  
La reine avait perdu tout appétit. Une deuxième fille maudite. Ils n'avaient plus de descendance apte à monter sur le trône.  
Sa lignée était achevée. Son royaume était condamné.  
_Ton père est au courant?  
_Non.  
_Bien. Gardons cela ainsi. Nul ne doit savoir. Caches ses pouvoirs...  
_...n'en parle pas. répondit mécaniquement Elsa. "Mais il est allé voir les trolls. Ils vont la trouver.  
_Ils n'ont pas su te trouver. En faisant attention, tu protègeras le secret.  
Idun sembla reprendre consistance. Elle poursuivit.  
Vous allez retourner dans une chambre commune. Je veux que tu la gardes sous contrôle.  
Ce que tu as appris, enseigne-lui.  
_Mais je ne sais pas comment.  
Les yeux de la mère se plantèrent dans ceux de la fille, durs.  
_Tu es sa sœur, tu trouveras un moyen. Tu le dois.  
_...oui mère.  
_Bien, tu peux disposer. J'enverrais Kay superviser le déménagement.  
La jeune fille partit d'un pas hésitant.  
Quand la porte se referma, la reine saisit l'objet le plus proche, une carafe de cristal, et la jeta contre un mur.  
L'objet finement ciselé se brisa en éclats humides.  
Idun sortit de la salle, sous l'œil inquiet des domestiques attendant à la porte.  
Elle s'enfuit dans la chambre royale, fermant la porte derrière elle.  
Elle invectiva le plafond.  
"Mon dieu, n'avons nous pas assez souffert? Si ces filles sont des abominations, pourquoi nous en infliger deux?  
Pourquoi nous faire les aimer sans pouvoir les aider?  
La mère s'écrasa sur le lit et enfouit sa tête dans un coussin.  
Des sanglots étouffés s'échappaient du satin rembourré.


	7. Agir

_ MionePotter13 : Merci pour ton soutien. Même s'ils font saigner mes yeux, tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir._

_ Mouflette : Des couples? On verra quand elles auront l'âge. Je n'ai qu'un mois d'écrit pour l'instant. J'espère pouvoir faire un Helsa et une sortie de friendzone pour kristof. Pour l'instant, il n'y aura que le couple royal. Peut-être certains domestiques si j'arrive à me faire une idée du palais. _

_Cette histoire, je la pense d'abord comme un prologue pour quelque chose de plus sombre. Les thématiques évolueront avec l'âge des sœurs.  
J'espère juste tenir la distance.  
_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la reine convoqua les domestiques dans la salle du trône.  
"Ceci est la première étape de ce que j'espère être un retour à la normale. énonça-t-elle d'une voix contrôlée.  
Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, ma fille ainée a enfin acquis suffisamment de contrôle sur sa particularité pour mettre fin à son isolement.  
Elle laissa les visages s'éclairer, puis poursuivit.  
"Je vous arrête tout de suite, il n'est pas encore question de rouvrir le palais.  
Nous allons commencer par restaurer le noyau familial.  
A cet effet, je requiers que vous transfériez les effets de mes filles dans une chambre commune.  
Kay prit la parole.  
"Aucune des chambres n'est assez grande pour cela. Les lits et la penderie peuvent être mis en commun, mais le reste, entre les jouets d'Anna et la bibliothèque d'Elsa.  
_Laissez la bibliothèque dans la chambre d'Elsa. Vous la réaménagerez en cabinet d'études demain. Cela servira pour la deuxième étape.  
L'important est qu'elles passent leurs nuits dans la même pièce. Consultez Elsa sur les jouets qu'elles peuvent utiliser toutes les deux.  
Après cela, vous réaménagerez deux chambres d'invité pour le courant de la semaine.  
Le reste de la journée connut de fait quelques bouleversements.  
Lorsque les domestiques s'étaient présentés, Elsa avait bien sûr récupéré les pierres, mais elle eût beaucoup de mal à se contenir en voyant ses affaires emmenées dans une chaine continue d'allers-retours.  
Elle fût également stressée lorsque Kay lui demanda de venir dans la chambre d'Anna.  
Celle-ci comportait un grand nombre de jouets dont elle reconnut certains de ceux dont elle s'était elle-même lassée.  
La lecture avait acquis bien des attrait durant son isolation dont le premier était le calme. Et trop de ces jeux lui faisait alors penser à sa sœur.  
Elle fût davantage choquée en apercevant la poupée de chiffon à son effigie, d'autant plus lorsque le domestique lui confirma tristement que c'était le jouet préféré d'Anna.  
"Elle n'en aura plus besoin, je pense.  
_Je l'espère aussi, princesse. Nous l'espérons tous.

Au retour du roi, les sœurs avaient donc à nouveau une chambre commune avec juste assez de place pour elles deux.  
Non loin de cette pièce, on avait rassemblé du mobilier adapté à la taille des enfants afin d'aménager deux cabinets d'études.  
Celui d'Elsa comportait une petite bibliothèque rassemblant tout les ouvrages que contenait son ancienne chambre.  
Celle-ci accueillait cet aménagement avec circonspection, s'inquiétant de ce que signifiait ces deux pièces.  
Anna, elle, était extatique en découvrant la chambre.  
"C'est redevenu comme avant!"  
Elle fût bien moins emballée lorsque leur mère confirma les craintes de l'ainée.  
"Je vais te préparer une liste de précepteurs, Elsa. Tu choisiras parmi eux le premier qui te donnera de véritables cours."Leur signifia-t-elle.  
Toute trace de sanglot avait disparu dans sa voix, mais elle semblait plus austère, plus froide.  
_Et moi? piailla la cadette Je dois en choisir un aussi!  
_Non"rétorqua la reine. "Il est temps que quelqu'un de mieux armé que moi t'apprennes à te comporter comme il sied à une princesse.  
Je te donnerais son nom dès que j'aurais terminé mes prospects.  
Anna eût une mine boudeuse, puis retourna à la chambre, retrouvant immédiatement son humeur bondissante.  
Le père restait interloqué par ces changements, mais la joie d'Anna dissipait ses craintes.  
Sa femme et lui avaient eu une discussion à son retour durant laquelle elle lui avait expliqué qu'Elsa maitrisait suffisamment ses pouvoirs pour permettre ce bouleversement.  
Une bonne nouvelle à laquelle le roi avait ajouté la dissipation des deux sorts jetés sur Anna.  
"L'une est guérie et l'autre peut vivre sans symptômes."avait conclu son épouse "Nous pouvons reprendre notre vie, pas à pas.  
Le roi avait accueillit ce constat avec optimisme. De son côté,il n'avait plus qu'à s'assurer que ses filles soient en sécurité.  
A cet effet, il avait augmenté la garde sur l'enceinte du palais et portait en permanence son épée d'apparat  
Au fourreau de celle-ci pendait le fétiche du troll, silencieux.  
La prochaine fois, le sorcier n'aurait pas d'autre avertissement qu'un revers de lame.  
Les parents laissèrent leurs filles prendre possession de leurs quartiers, fermant la porte derrière elles.  
Elsa replaça immédiatement les pierres puis s'assit sur son lit avant de s'adresser à sa sœur en train de martyriser son sommier.  
"Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec les trolls?  
_Bizarre. il m'a regardé comme s'il cherchait des poux, puis il a dit que j'avais rien et que c'était pas possible. Après je suis partie avec Kristof.  
_Qui est Kristof?  
_Un garçon qui vit avec les trolls. Il est gentil. Et il a un renne trop rigolo.  
_Donc, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont dit après.  
_Non.  
Elsa se renversa pour s'allonger sur son lit.  
Après une courte pause à contempler le baldaquin, elle avoua.  
_J'ai dit à mère que tu avais un pouvoir.  
La cadette cessa ses bonds.  
_Ah bon? Elle a dit quoi?  
_Qu'il ne fallait rien dire. Et que tu gardes le contrôle. elle veut que je t'apprennes.  
Anna s'agenouilla sur son lit, face à sa sœur.  
_Mais on a le monsieur dans la prairie pour ça.  
_Espérons qu'il nous apprenne suffisamment pour affronter nos précepteurs.  
_Pourquoi maman veux qu'on en ait? Je croyais qu'il ne devait y avoir personne ici.  
_Moi aussi. Je lui ai dit que je me contrôlais mieux. mais je lui ai aussi dit pour toi.  
-Elle sait? Et papa?  
_Maman a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que tu as aussi des cours.  
_C'est pas juste. Toi t'as pas eu de cours pour être princesse.  
_Détrompes-toi, j'ai appris avec maman, c'est tout.  
_Moi aussi, j'ai appris avec maman.  
_Pas assez de son point de vue sans doute.  
_En tout cas, on a la même chambre.  
_Oui, il faudra trouver un moment pour partir dans la vallée sans alerter nos parents.  
_Ils font pas attention, d'habitude.  
_On verra. dit l'ainée en enfilant sa chemise de nuit.

La nuit passa vite, Elsa fût réveillée par la lueur de l'aube et la voix de sa sœur.  
_Elsa, réveilles-toi! chuchotait fébrilement la petite fille.  
"Mmmh Anna, quoi...  
En se levant à moitié endormie, Elsa constata que l'aube n'était pas encore arrivée.  
C'est sa sœur qui luisait, le feu courant sur sa peau et la peur envahissant son visage.  
"J'arrive pas à l'éteindre...  
Elsa réfléchit à toute allure, puis étreignit sa sœur.  
_Calmes-toi, murmura-t-elle. penses à nos jeux, penses à nous.  
La petite sœur se détendit, rendit l'étreinte, puis cessa de luire.  
Elsa se demanda quelle heure il pouvait être.  
L'horloge au mur marquait 3 heures du matin.  
Elsa retourna à son lit.  
"Il est encore tôt, va te recoucher.  
_Mais si je m'allumes encore? gémit la petite rousse.  
_Tu te rappelles à quoi tu pensais quand tu t'es éteintes? Il suffira d'y repenser très fort.  
_...Je peux dormir avec toi?  
L'ainée regarda sa sœur. Ses yeux lançait une supplique à laquelle elle ne pouvait résister.  
_...D'accord...  
Les sœurs se partagèrent donc le lit de l'ainée tant bien que mal, retrouvant difficilement le sommeil.  
Le reste de la nuit se passa presque sans heurts et plutôt que l'incendie craint, c'est le regard attendri de leur mère qui les accueillit à leur réveil.


	8. Intermède

"Bonjour maman fit Anna, encore à moitié endormie  
_Bonjour les enfants. Bien dormi?  
_Assez, oui.  
_Aucun problème?  
_Rien d'insurmontable.  
_Je me suis allumée, mais Elsa m'a aidée.  
La mère eût un instant d'incompréhension, puis tressaillit. Elle retrouva le ton froid de la veille.  
_Oh. C'est...bien. Tu as bien fait Elsa.  
_Merci mère.  
_Nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner avec votre père, descendez vite.  
_Oui.  
La mère disparut silencieusement, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.  
Elsa vérifia le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Le druide n'était pas un secret qu'elle pouvait encore partager.  
"On y va, Elsa?  
Anna était déjà prête, si l'on négligeait sa toilette sommaire et sa chevelure négligée.  
Elsa prit un peu plus de temps pour enfiler une tenue plus décente et en chercher une pour sa sœur.  
Elle tendit la robe à Anna, qui observa les fripes avec circonspection.  
"Ton précepteur te fera surement la remarque lui-même, mais on ne se balade pas en chemise de nuit, même pour le petit déjeuner.  
_bleh, fit la petite rousse qui partit tout de même enfiler la robe, laissant de précieuses minutes à son ainée pour se préparer.  
Celle-ci marqua une pause au moment de prendre ses gants.  
Le druide leur avait dit que les méthodes de son père n'étaient pas les bonnes, est-ce que ces gants en faisaient partie?  
"On y va? fit Anna, enfin habillée.  
L'ainée acquiesça en couvrant ses mains.

Elles descendirent ensemble, gagnant la petite salle à manger.  
Le petit déjeuner était sommaire, mais le roi semblait prendre un certain plaisir au repas somme toute frugal.  
Elsa se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis quatre ans qu'ils se retrouvaient tout les quatre ensemble sans que cela n'implique pleurs ou cris.  
Elle contempla ses gants, se demandant si elle serait capable de les enlever.  
"Plus tard. Il saura quand." pensa-t-elle.  
Relevant la tête, elle engagea la conversation.  
"Alors, comment vont les trolls?  
_Oh toujours aussi étranges. répondit son père. J'imagine qu'Anna t'a raconté.  
_Elle m'a surtout parlé de Kristoff, son amoureux  
_c'est pas mon amoureux. piailla sa sœur. Il est juste gentil.  
Le roi esquissa un sourire, semblant se détendre.  
_Bien sûr. Toujours est-il qu'Anna ne risque rien selon eux. Elle n'a plus la moindre trace de magie en elle.  
A cette dernière phrase, la tartine d'Anna manqua sa bouche.  
Préventivement, Elsa posa une main sur le coude de sa sœur.  
Celle-ci se décrispa, imitée par sa mère.  
_Donc elle ne risque plus rien? relança l'ainée.  
_C'est ce que m'a affirmé leur shamane, oui. Et avec tes progrès, nous allons pouvoir revenir à une vie normale.  
_Et on va pouvoir à nouveau faire un bonhomme de neige? s'enquit la cadette.  
_Non. Ces jeux sont trop dangereux pour toi. Nous avons eu de la chance une fois, mais nous ne pouvons pas espérer un deuxième miracle si tôt.  
_Mais je ferais attention, cette fois. C'est moi qui allait trop vite, la fois où.  
_Non.  
Anna tenta de répondre, mais sa voix mourut sous le regard de son père.  
_N'en parlons plus. Il y a certainement d'autres jeux auxquels vous pouvez jouer, plus calmes et plus sûrs.  
_Je t'apprendrais à jouer aux dames. Tu verras c'est facile.  
La petite sœur contemplait sa tasse, fuyant le regard de son père qui s'était pourtant radouci.  
_...d'accord.  
_Tu peux prendre le plateau dans le petit salon, ajouta sa mère. Vous pourrez jouer dans votre chambre.  
_Nous ferons cela.  
_Bien.

Il fallu de longues minutes pour que la chape de plomb pesant sur l'assemblée se dissipe.  
Agdar évoqua les lettres du duché de Weselton, l'enjoignant encore une fois à accueillir une visite diplomatique.  
"Cela fait deux ans qu'il réclame une entrevue. Peut-être est-il temps de récompenser ses efforts.  
_Le duc a une faiblesse pour le mystère. Plus nous attendrons, Plus il fantasmera et plus les accords qu'il cherche à conclure seront à notre avantage.  
_A moins qu'il ne se lasse.  
_C'est ce qu'avait également cru ton père. Et pourtant, le revoilà à la charge. Non, il s'accroche autant à cet espoir d'exploiter nos mines qu'à la vie. Laissons le mariner encore un peu.  
La conversation divergea vers d'autres sujets plus légers, alimentés par la reine visiblement soucieuse de maintenir ce qui était depuis des années la plus normale de leurs réunions familiales.  
Le reste du repas se déroula donc dans le calme, Anna semblant enterrer l'incident sous la confiture.  
En fin de repas, les deux sœurs s'éclipsèrent, emportant le plateau du salon comme prévu.  
Elle commencèrent à jouer, Anna assimilant rapidement les règles.  
Cependant, après que la mère soit passée vérifier que tout allait bien, Elsa alla au coté de son lit et et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet.  
Elle en sortit la pierre noire et la tendit à sa sœur.  
"Il faut qu'on la tienne toutes les deux pour que ça marche.  
_D'accord.  
_Tu te souviens de la vallée?  
_Oui  
_Penses-y très fort.  
_D'accord  
La rousse plissa les yeux sous la concentration.  
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le vallon et sa cahute se dévoilaient à nouveau sous son regard.  
"Bonjour mes élèves, vous venez pour votre leçon?


	9. Première leçon

Le druide sortait de sa cahutte, se rapprochant rapidement du duo.  
_Vous êtes venues.  
_Oui euh..  
_'Maitre' suffira pour nos leçons. Allons un peu plus loin.  
Les deux enfants suivirent l'homme en bure dans la vallée, s'éloignant de la hutte et de l'îlot de verdure.  
_Maitre, j'aimerais savoir combien de temps cela va prendre.  
_Autant qu'il le faudra, pourquoi cette question?  
_Ma mère veut nous attribuer des précepteurs.  
_Et tu crains de ne pas être prête à temps. Combien de temps avons-nous?  
_Je ne sais pas, une semaine tout au plus.  
_Je vois. Et comment ta sœur se débrouille-t-elle, Elsa?  
_Je lui ai montré comment se contrôler, comme vous me l'avez dit.  
_Et cela a fonctionné? Vous êtes bien des sœurs.  
_Que voulez-vous dire?  
_Je ne t'ai pointé que quelques émotions contrôlant ton pouvoir. La peur, la tristesse, la joie, l'amour.  
Il s'arrêta, se retournant face aux deux filles, se reposant sur un bâton qui, elles en étaient sûres, n'était pas dans sa main la seconde d'avant.  
"Mais ce ne sont pas vos émotions qui doivent contrôler votre pouvoir, mais vous même.  
Il frappa le sol pour appuyer ses propos.

"Bien, vous savez donc toutes deux comment juguler votre pouvoir.  
Nous allons donc pouvoir nous concentrer sur son évocation.  
_Pourquoi?  
_Qu'il y a-t-il, Elsa?  
_Pourquoi faut-il l'évoquer?  
_Pour contrôler les moments où il apparait bien sùr. Et plus facilement sentir ceux où il risque de vous échapper.  
_J'y arrive très bien déjà. j'ai le contrôle.  
_Non. Les astuces que je vous ai données suffisent à votre niveau de puissance, mais le potentiel de l'essence est infini.  
Penser à des souvenirs heureux ne suffira probablement plus l'année prochaine.  
Vous devez assimiler vos pouvoirs comme une extension de vous même.  
_Mais je sais même pas comment je fais le feu! glapit Anna.  
_Et c'est sur cela que nous allons travailler. En fonction de tes progrès, je t'apprendrais un tour.  
_C'est quoi? s'enquit la rousse, pleine d'espoir.  
_D'abord, il faut que tu exprimes ton pouvoir.  
_Mais je sais paaaaaas! gémit la petite rousse  
_Calmes-toi Anna..., fit sa sœur, constatant avec inquiétude que les nattes rousses commençaient à luire.  
Le druide lui restait imperturbable.  
_Dis moi ce que tu ressens. reprit-il  
_Je sais pas, euh... pas contente?  
Le druide grogna en se massant le front de sa main libre.  
_Essayons cela. Tends le bras, essayes d'imaginer la chaleur qui vient de ton cœur vers ta main.  
Anna s'exécuta. Les yeux émeraudes se fermèrent, les sourcils se froncèrent sous la concentration.  
Au bout de longues secondes, une lueur apparut au bout de son bras et enfin, une petite boule de flammes crépita dans sa paume ouverte.  
_OOOOh.  
_Voilà, tu y arrives. Essaies avec l'autre main maintenant.  
Une autre boule apparu dans l'autre main et la petite fille commença à jongler, ajoutant une nouvelle boule, puis une autre.  
_Hé! c'est facile en fait.  
Le druide s'écarta, Elsa suivit le numéro de sa sœur avec inquiétude, voyant le nombre de balles augmenter constamment.  
Comme elle s'y attendait, Anna manqua une balle qui tomba au sol en incendiant le sol à ses pieds.  
Surprise, elle laissa chuter les autres qui formèrent un disque de flammes et engloutirent son champ de vision.  
Engloutirent sa sœur.  
_ELSA!  
_Je suis là.  
Quand les flammes se dissipèrent, elle put constater que sa soeur était choquée, mais indemne.  
Le druide était à quelques mètres du sol, porté par des ailes de feuillages qui semblaient avoir poussé entre ses omoplates.  
_Je vous avais bien dit que vos pouvoirs vous protégeaient.

Il atterrit prestement, son regard posé sur la cadette.  
"Bien, au moins nous avançons. Ton pouvoir est assez spectaculaire Anna. Et toi,Elsa, que peux-tu faire?  
La blonde allait répondre, mais le druide s'avança vers elle tendant une main.  
"Avant toute chose, donnes-moi ces gants, tu n'en as pas besoin ici.  
_Mais je risque de le laisser sortir.  
_C'est précisément ce que tu dois faire. Je veux que vous sortiez tout ce que vous avez. Il n'y a rien à détruire, personne à blesser, alors vas-y, déchaines-toi.  
_Fais un bonhomme de neige!  
La demande enjouée de sa sœur eût raison de ses réticences.  
Elsa retira ses gants, les confiant au druide, puis commença.  
Des flocons luminescents apparurent autour de ses mains, puis une bourasque fluorescente partit droit sur le sol où pointait sa main tendue.  
De la neige apparut, s'agglomérant en trois paquets compacts qui s'empilèrent.  
"Olaf! fit la rousse extatique en serrant la construction dans ses bras.  
_Pas mal, continues. Laisses aller ton esprit.  
Elsa généra un igloo, un renne en neige et toutes les formes que son imagination lui imprimait, chacune devenant plus complexe que la précédente.  
_C'est joli. releva Anna  
_Certes, mais revenons à toi. Essaies de projeter une flamme sur le pilier de neige là-bas.  
La fille tendit la main et une boule de feu se matérialisa dans sa paume pour atterrir à ses pieds, faisant fondre le bas du bonhomme de neige.  
La construction s'effondra à ses pieds.  
_Oups.  
_Tu ne peux pas espérer un résultat différent avec la même technique. Imagines la chaleur qui part de ta main sans s'arrêter.  
La petite main lança une nouvelle boule, puis une autre et enfin une gerbe qui vaporisa la construction.  
_bien, recommences plus fort. Elsa, d'autres piliers, s'il te plait.  
une nouvelle gerbe entama les constructions autour de sa cible.  
_Encore plus fort, Elsa, peux-tu nous donner d'autres cibles?  
Elsa conjura d'épais murs de neige pour sa sœur. Celle-ci ne fit qu'une bouchée de ceux qu'elle parvenait à toucher.  
Mais ça ne semblait être assez pour le maitre.  
_Plus fort, comme si tes mains étaient des volcans! souffles-les!  
Anna inspira, tendit les mains vers les massifs de neige et...partit en arrière.  
Elsa généra un bloc de neige pour la réceptionner.

Au regard étonné de la cadette qui se relevait, le druide répondit.  
"Le feu est énergie, chaleur de l'âtre comme explosion d'un canon. Tu viens de manifester la seconde forme.  
Tu peux t'en servir pour te propulser et avec un peu de maitrise, tu pourras voler.  
_maintenant?  
_Tu vas y travailler. Refais la même chose, mais en dirigeant le flux vers le sol.  
Elsa, J'ai un autre exercice pour toi.  
_Oui maitre?  
_Tu sais générer de la glace?  
_juste des patinoires  
_essaies de refaire une de ces constructions, mais en glace cette fois. La glace est plus solide que la neige. tu pourras faire plus de choses avec.  
_d'accord  
La blonde tenta de faire apparaitre un renne, mais celui-ci était en neige.  
_Bon, revenons à quelque chose de plus simple, dit le druide en faisant apparaitre un tournesol géant qui accueilli une Anna qui était parvenue à décoller mais contrôlait visiblement très mal sa trajectoire.  
"Tu progresses vite, Anna, continue.  
La cadette reparti, carbonisant la plante sous elle.  
Elsa, imagine la neige pure fondre, devenir eau puis rejoindre une cascade et geler à nouveau. imagine cette cataracte de glace.  
Fais la jaillir.  
un pilier de glace apparut devant la jeune fille.  
_c'est un début. Continue à travailler cet aspect.  
Le sorcier s'éloigna pour suivre la progression d'Anna dans les airs, finissant par décoller pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner.  
Laissée seule, Elsa tenta de créer des formes plus complexes en glace, mais rien ne voulait apparaitre.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, puis tapa du pied de frustration.  
Un pilier la porta dans les airs à hauteur de sa sœur, visiblement plus à l'aise dans ses manœuvres aériennes.  
_Coucou Elsa! fit celle-ci en maintenant à grand-peine un vol stationnaire à côté de sa sœur.  
Le maitre était juste au-dessus, semblant veiller sur elles.  
"Tu peux te déplacer avec ces piliers?  
_Je ne sais pas...  
_Nous allons voir, essayez de m'attraper!  
Le sorcier s'éloigna d'un battement d'aile, suivi de près par Anna.  
Elsa courut vers le duo, à chaque pas jaillissant un nouveau pilier de glace.  
Elle perdit rapidement du terrain, incapable de soutenir la vitesse des deux volants  
Elle finit par générer un pente de neige et une luge.  
Elle s'y installa et fila dans la vallée, générant une piste de neige devant ses patins.


	10. Pouvoir

Elle arriva évidemment bonne dernière lorsque le maitre se posa, apparemment rattrapé par Anna.  
"Je l'ai eu! lança fièrement la cadette.  
_Certes, maintenant, passons au dernier exercice.  
_Il faut faire quoi?  
_C'est un exercice de puissance brute : Vous allez chacune retourner votre pouvoir sur l'autre.  
Les enfants affichèrent une expression choquée.  
"Mais... commença Elsa.  
"Allons, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas vous blesser, ce qui signifie que vous n'avez aucun besoin de vous retenir.  
Même si vous détruisez tout autour, vous ne pourrez pas vous blesser.  
_Oui mais...  
_Anna, tu dois chauffer plus fort que les forges de Svarog et toi Elsa tu dois créer un froid au moins équivalent.  
_Mais...  
_Une fois que vous serez allés au maximum de vos capacités, vous devrez vous arrêter net.  
C'est le plus important. Vous devrez tout stopper.  
Ensuite vous compterez jusqu'à 10, puis vous recommencerez.  
_Mais...  
_De cette manière, peu importe à quel point vous perdrez le contrôle, vous ne l'aurez jamais autant perdu qu'ici.  
Et vous saurez toujours le regagner.  
_Mais...  
_Maintenant, je vais m'éloigner.  
Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas immunisé à vos pouvoirs.  
N'ayez pas peur et déchainez vous!  
Le druide s'envola, partant loin d'elles, laissant Elsa à ses doutes.  
_Mais...

"Pourquoi il va aussi loin? demanda sa sœur, plissant des yeux pour le suivre dans le ciel.  
_On est peut-être plus fortes que je ne le crois. On le fait? C'est dangereux.  
La petite sœur haussa les épaules.  
_Il dit qu'on risquait rien.  
_Il est parti lui.  
_Il a dit qu'il était pas pareil.  
_C'est quand même risqué  
_Ça sert à quoi?  
_Si j'ai bien compris, en cas de réussite, on pourrait toujours contrôler nos pouvoirs.  
_Alors on le fait! dit sa sœur d'un ton sûr  
_Tu es sure?  
La princesse se posta à deux mètre devant sa grande sœur, levant les bras vers elle.  
_A trois! un deux...  
Elsa eût à peine le temps de lancer sa vague de neige que celle-ci fût engloutie par les flammes.  
Même si elle ne sentait pas les flammes, elle redoubla d'efforts pour repousser le pouvoir de sa sœur.  
"Je suis plus forte que toi! fanfaronna cette dernière.  
_Tu es sure?  
Elsa continua sur sa lancée, étouffant finalement les flammes dans une grêle de flocons.  
Dans le fracas élémentaire causé par les va et viens de leurs pouvoirs, elle entendait sa sœur rire.  
Elle comprenait sans peine pourquoi.  
Un pouvoir sans limite s'échappait d'elle, le même qu'elle avait désespéramment cherché à contenir pendant des années.  
Elle n'avait qu'à lâcher prise et l'essence même de l'hiver était à elle.  
Pur.  
Sans partage.  
Sans peur.  
Un autre rire retentit.  
Libre.  
Dément.  
C'était le sien.

Le rire s'arrêta net, mais la sensation persistait. Celle du plaisir coupable.  
Mais ce n'était pas à propos de chocolat.  
Ce n'était pas anodin.  
Ce n'était pas bien.  
"Anna?  
_Oui?  
_Je crois qu'il a dit qu'on devait arrêter à un moment?  
_Quand on est au maximum, je crois.  
_Et tu penses pouvoir aller plus loin?  
_Pas beaucoup.  
_Alors on s'arrête?  
_D'accord.  
_A trois: un, deux, trois!  
Malgré le décompte, il fallu quelques minutes aux sœurs pour trouver la force de mettre fin au flot de pouvoir.  
Elles se contemplèrent, le souffle court, voyant dans les yeux de chacune la nostalgie de la puissance.  
Puis Elsa remarqua la désolation autour d'elles.  
Le paysage déjà misérable était dévasté, un cercle de crevasses miroitantes marquant la limite de leur cataclysme.  
Seule la zone sous leurs pieds était intouchée, témoignant de l'innocuité de leur pouvoirs envers elles-même.  
Anna s'accroupit pour toucher la surface noire à la texture torturée qui recouvrait désormais le sol.  
"On a fait ça? fit-elle, songeuse.  
_On dirait bien.  
_Un, deux trois quatre  
_Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Elsa vit sa sœur reprendre sa position de départ.  
_Je compte jusqu'à dix. cinq six  
_Tu veux recommencer? demanda sa sœur, incrédule.  
_Il a dit de le faire. sept huit  
_Mais tu as vu ce qu'on a fait?  
L'ainée désigna l'étendue dévastée autour d'elle d'un bras, mais Anna levait les siens dans sa direction.  
_Il a dit que c'était pas grave. neuf dix!  
Voyant sa sœur invoquer des flammes sans la moindre hésitation, Elsa riposta immédiatement, presque spontanément.  
La montée était plus aisée, elle sentait qu'elle arrivait plus vite au même niveau qu'auparavant.  
Elle sentait également qu'elle pouvait aller encore plus loin.  
Ce qu'elle fit.

Le vent hurla autour d'elle, témoin du fracas des forces qui s'affrontaient.  
Lorsqu'elles durent s'arrêter, Elsa remarqua que, même si le procédé restait éprouvant, il lui avait fallu moins de temps pour stopper son pouvoir.  
Elle regarda sa sœur, qui tomba sur ses fesses avant de s'allonger sur le sol dénudé.  
Elle l'imita, en proie au même épuisement.  
"Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.  
Le maitre était revenu, il posa les gants sur le ventre d'Elsa.  
"Vous avez senti? Quand le pouvoir et vous même ne vouliez pas vous arrêtez? Quand vous avez fait le choix entre l'abandonner et vous abandonner?  
C'est cela, le contrôle.  
L'homme fit un geste et un traineau poussa sous Elsa.  
Vous avez bien appris, aujourd'hui. dit-il en déposant Anna au côté de sa sœur.  
Nous recommencerons cet exercice jusqu'à ce qu'il vous soit naturel.  
Maintenant, vous allez rentrer chez vous.  
Le traineau fila, glissant sur une trainée d'herbe qui engendrait autant qu'il facilitait son déplacement.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'ilot de verdure, épargné par la destruction.  
Elsa sorti la pierre de sa poche et la posa entre les doigts de sa sœur.  
"Elle dort, laisses-moi t'aider.  
Le druide posa un doigt sur la pierre et la vallée disparut pour laisser place à l'intérieur du placard.  
_A demain. résonna la voix dans sa tête.  
Luttant pour rester debout, Elsa s'extirpa du placard pour cacher la pierre dans sa table de chevet.  
Cette dernière tache accomplie, elle s'effondra sur son lit et sombra dans l'inconscience.


	11. Concessions

L'ainée se réveilla en sentant son matelas s'affaisser.  
"Elsa, tu dors encore?  
Les yeux azurs s'ouvrirent pour découvrir une Anna parfaitement réveillée, penchée sur elle.  
_Mmh quelle heure est-il?  
_L'heure du chocolat! il faut qu'on descende!  
La tête rousse dodelina, parcourant la pièce du regard.  
Comment on est revenues?  
_Le maitre nous a ramenées.  
_Pourquoi il t'a mise au lit et pas moi?  
_Il ne l'a pas fait. Il nous a juste emmenées près de la pierre.  
_Mmh, fit anna d'un air absent, t'as vu comme je volais vite? woosh et wooh!  
La petite sœur gesticula en décrivant ses acrobaties, sautant pour marquer ses onomatopées.  
Elle finit par générer des flammes qui entourèrent ses mains.  
_Éteins ça avant qu'on te voit! gémit Elsa d'un air paniqué  
_Ouioui, acquiesça la petite fille qui s'exécuta en fermant les poings. Les flammes faiblirent.  
"C'est pas facile.  
_On est sensées apprendre.  
_C'est fatigant, bouda Anna  
_Je crois que ça le deviendra de moins en moins, répliqua Elsa avec un petit sourire.  
Les flammes disparurent.  
_Dis, tu voudras voler avec moi?  
_Je ne sais pas voler, tu as bien vu.  
Anna leva les yeux, puis tenta.  
_Mais tu peux pas faire des ailes comme le monsieur? tu serais trop jolie.  
_Je ne sais pas, dit l'ainée en se remémorant les ailes de bois.  
Il faudra lui demander comment faire. De toute façon, on ne peut pas utiliser nos pouvoirs ici, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.  
_Pourquoi?  
_Il ne faut pas les montrer. Et papa ne sait pas encore pour toi.  
Anna retroussa le nez, réfléchissant.  
_Il faut lui dire, déclara-t-elle.  
_Pas maintenant, tu as vu son regard quand tu as parlé de...l'accident?  
La petite rousse acquiesça sombrement. L'hostilité de leur père les avait toutes deux surprises. et effrayées.  
_Mais s'il sait que je suis protégée, il sera content.  
_Peut-être. Attendons d'abord de commencer nos leçons. Lorsqu'il verra que nous pouvons contrôler ce pouvoir, il aura moins peur.  
_Mmh mmh fit la petite sœur, visiblement peu enthousiaste à l'idée de mentir à son père.  
_Allons prendre ce chocolat, d'accord?  
_Oui!

Dans le salon, les filles retrouvèrent leur mère assise confortablement dans un fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main.  
"Bonjour maman  
_Bonjour Anna, tu es pile à l'heure pour ton chocolat.  
_Elsa aussi!  
_Certes fit la reine en souriant doucement à l'ainée.  
Elle haussa un sourcil en arrêtant son regard à hauteur de sa taille.  
"Tu ne portes plus tes gants?  
Elsa baissa les yeux, contemplant ses mains nues. Elle retrouva ses gants accrochés à sa taille et les enfila rapidement.  
Sa mère continuait à sourire.  
"Tu te contrôles de mieux en mieux. et ta sœur?  
_J'arrive à faire ça, maintenant! glapit l'intéressée en brandissant ses mains qui s'enflammèrent immédiatement.  
_Arrêtes ça tout de suite! gronda sa mère.  
La petite fille s'exécuta, mais sa chevelure luisait faiblement.  
_Pardon...  
La mère eût un air peiné et se leva pour embrasser sa fille.  
_Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle, mais n'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas seuls.  
Nous avons eût tant de peine à éviter que les domestiques ne soient effrayés par ta sœur, j'aimerais éviter qu'ils se fassent d'autre soupçons.  
Elle se releva, puis rejoignit son fauteuil, invitant les enfants à s'asseoir.  
Écoutez, je vais faire réaménager la salle de jeu.  
Vous pourrez y exprimer votre particularité dès que j'aurais trouvé un moyen de protéger le château contre le feu.  
_Je peux m'en occuper. intercéda Elsa  
_Tu en es capable?  
_Je sais éteindre un feu.  
Idun réfléchit un temps, temps durant lequel Gerda apparut un plateau à la main.  
"Oh Elsa! je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que vous descendiez également. Je vous apporte votre tasse immédiatement.  
_Merci Gerda.  
La servante posa le plateau deux tasses et quelques pâtisseries qu'Anna reluquait avec envie.  
Idun l'observa partir, un soupçon d'inquiétude crispant sa mâchoire.  
Elle ne sembla se détendre qu'une fois la porte refermée.  
"Bon, le temps de trouver des teintes qui masqueront les traces de brûlure et vous aurez un endroit où vous exprimer.  
_Pourquoi pas dehors?  
La reine posa un regard choqué sur sa fille avant de reprendre froidement.  
_D'une part, parce que quelqu'un risque de vous voir. d'autre part, nous ne pouvons pas vous protéger dehors.  
_Nous protéger de quoi?  
Idun hésita, commença une phrase, mais s'interrompit en voyant arriver le deuxième plateau.  
"Et voilà!  
_Merci bien, vous pouvez nous laisser, maintenant.  
La servante paru surprise, mais sortit de la pièce.

La porte fermée, Idun reprit en agitant doucement son thé.  
Contrairement aux enfants, elle préférait cette boisson d'Indes au cacao d'Amériques.  
_Votre père a reçu la visite d'un homme il y a quelques jours. exposa la mère.  
Il semblait en savoir beaucoup sur toi Elsa. Et il te voulait.  
_Il me voulait?  
Du givre apparu au sol.  
_Contrôles-toi, Elsa. ordonna la reine.  
L'enfant ferma les yeux. La trace blanche rétrécit jusqu'à disparaitre sous ses chaussures.  
Elle prit sa tasse de chocolat pour en apprécier la chaleur avant de s'asseoir.  
_C'est mieux. Donc, cet homme voulait t'emmener soit-disant pour t'éduquer.  
Mais les sorciers ne se contentent pas d'éduquer. Ils veulent toujours exploiter.  
C'est pour cette raison que la garde a été doublée et que ton père garde son épée, pour le jour où il cherchera à t'emmener loin de nous.  
Nous ne le laisserons pas faire.  
_A quoi il ressemble? demanda Anna entre deux gorgées.  
_Je ne sais pas. seul ton père l'a vu. Les trolls l'ont mis en garde contre lui. Pour autant que je sache, ça pourrait être la même personne qui a enlevé votre cousine.  
C'est pour cela que vous ne devez pas sortir du palais.  
Quand vous saurez vous contrôler et que nous pourrons vous confier à une garde rapprochée, nous envisagerons une excursion.  
_Mais on sait se contrôler! glapit Anna  
_Vous me le prouverez devant vos précepteurs.  
Si vous êtes capables d'apprendre vos leçons et de suivre vos cours comme des petites filles normales, une escorte sera possible.  
Et c'est à ce prix que votre père acceptera la moindre sortie.  
En êtes-vous capables?  
_Je crois, répondit l'ainée  
_Oui, renchérit l'a cadette  
_Alors, c'est entendu. Nous en reparlerons dans un mois.  
_Il faut attendre tout un mois?  
_Oui, ce n'est pas négociable. Maintenant, je dois parler à votre père.  
Idun laissa ses filles avec le reste des pâtisseries.  
La porte se referma et Anna se tourna vers sa sœur qui précéda sa question.  
"Non, on ne peut pas lui dire non plus, dit-elle tristement  
_On peut pas le cacher à nos deux parents.  
_Si on leur dit, ils nous empêcheront d'y aller et c'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons nous exercer.  
_Mais la salle de jeu...  
_Ne suffira pas. Tu n'as pas vu le résultat du dernier exercice. Nous sommes déjà trop fortes pour être contenues.  
Anna se jeta sur sa sœur, l'enlaçant désespérément.  
_Je veux pas être forte. je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble.  
_On le sera Anna, je te le promets..."


	12. Deuxième leçon

Le dîner se passa sans heurts, Elsa constatant avec satisfaction son emprise sur ses pouvoirs.  
La séance avait eu son effet : elle sentait bien mieux les moments où son pouvoir lui échappait et pouvait se concentrer sur sa sœur pour le maitriser.  
Elle avait toujours besoin de ses gants pour maintenir le givre à distance, mais malgré les regards de son père et l'anxiété de voir sa sœur s'enflammer à nouveau, elle tenait bon.  
Sa cadette, elle, semblait avoir un bien meilleur contrôle de son pouvoir, mangeant sans crainte ni manières.  
Elsa l'observait avec un mélange de gêne et d'envie. Elle possédait la grâce d'un buffle, mais également la douce confiance.  
L'ainée se demanda si elle garderait cette témérité quand sa préceptrice jugerait le moindre de ses gestes.  
Elle remarqua soudain que sa mère le faisait déjà à son encontre, auscultant d'un œil approbateur les couverts épargnés par le givre.  
Malgré tout, la nuit fût tranquille, l'aube accueillit les deux sœurs dans leurs lits respectifs, sans flamme ni gel.  
Les enfants, quand à elles, étaient tout sauf tranquilles.  
Le maitre leur avaient donné rendez-vous et à sa surprise, Elsa était impatiente.  
Les filles avalèrent donc rapidement leur petit déjeuner, trépignèrent en attendant que leur chambre soit faite, puis s'enfermèrent.  
Le druide les attendait avec un air satisfait.  
Cette fois, il avait préparé un parcours de cercles en feuilles pour Anna.  
"Plus de force, moins de chaleur. Je veux que tu passes dans ces cercles sans les bruler."  
Anna se lança immédiatement, extatique à l'idée de voler.  
Le maitre se tourna alors vers Elsa qui contemplait sa sœur en soupirant.  
"Jalouse?  
_Un peu. elle contrôle son pouvoir comme si ce n'était rien.  
_Elle n'a pas l'air facile à inquiéter. Elle sait que tu es là pour la rattraper.  
_Pour le bien que cela lui a fait.  
_Ce risque est écarté et le reste ne vous concerne pas pour l'instant.  
_Le reste? Que voulez-vous dire?  
_Que vous avez beaucoup de chance de vivre si loin de l'Europe.  
Ce continent n'est pas tendre avec nos semblables.  
Le druide adopta soudain un ton plus guilleret.  
Bon, passons à tes exercices.

Contrairement à ta sœur, tu sais déjà matérialiser des formes.  
La dernière fois, tu es parvenue à matérialiser des piliers de glace, mais rien de plus complexe.  
Je veux que tu essaies à nouveau.  
La neige est faite de cristaux de glace, imagines-en juste de plus grands.  
_Facile à dire. répliqua la princesse en matérialisant des tas de neige.  
Le maitre hésita, cherchant ses mots.  
_Que t'inspire la glace?  
La petite fille regarda dans le vague, puis baissa les yeux, trouvant la réponse.  
Quand son pouvoir lui échappait, c'était toujours une pellicule de glace qui se formait.  
"Elsa?  
_La perte de contrôle. Mon pouvoir fuit toujours comme cela  
_Commences par enlever tes gants. Ils te servent à te mentir.  
_Hein? fit la jeune fille en retirant les vêtements.  
_Tu portes ces gants pour masquer le pouvoir que contiennent tes mains.  
Je t'ai déjà dit que la glace était plus honnête que la neige.  
Le givre que tu émets est la vérité qui veut sortir. libère la.  
Elsa ferma les yeux et tendit les mains, tentant de se concentrer sur ces concepts abstraits.  
Elle sentait quelque-chose s'échapper.  
Un tourbillon fila devant elle, amassant des paquets de neige qui s'imbriquèrent en une forme humanoïde.  
En plus de la neige, deux branches de bois mort et quelques galets apparurent, complétant la construction.  
La forme se posa à terre.  
"Au moins il y a autre chose que de la neige. Tu-  
La chose s'anima.  
"Bonjour tout le monde!  
Le druide observa la créature, interloqué.  
Il toucha la tête blanche, manipulant ce qui tenait lieu de crâne.  
"J'ai quelque chose dans les brindilles?  
_Incroyable. chuchota révérencieusement le mage. Un élémental conscient formé à partir de ton seul pouvoir. si tôt...  
"Ooooh, oumf!  
Anna avait atterrit, de façon peu contrôlée, à quelques centimètres de la chose, se relevant pour planter un regard curieux dans celui doux de la bête.  
"Salut.  
_Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles?  
_Je m'appelle Olaf et j'aime les gros câlins!

La petite fille enlaça immédiatement le bonhomme de neige, puis se retourna vers sa sœur.  
"C'est le même que la dernière fois, mais il parle! Comment t'as fait?  
_je ne sais pas, fit l'ainée, désaxée.  
_Pourquoi Olaf? interrogea le druide.  
_Il y a quatre ans, quand on jouait, elle avait fait un bonhomme de neige qu'on appelait comme ça. C'était la dernière nuit.  
_Je vois. Ce n'est pas de la glace, mais c'est une partie de la vérité.  
C'est un début. Bien, voyons comment tu t'en es sortie, Anna.  
Elsa constata que l'intégralité des cercles avaient brulé. Ainsi que les plantes qui les supportaient  
"hmm, tu as encore des progrès à faire.  
Mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Vous allez terminer avec le même exercice que la dernière fois.  
Le druide déploya ses ailes vertes.  
"Elsa, viens près de moi.  
La sœur s'exécuta et le druide émit des lianes qui la ligotèrent et l'attachèrent contre lui, dos contre poitrine.  
"Suis-nous Anna.  
_D'accord, à plus tard Olaf!  
Anna partit dans un grand fracas et le maitre s'envola d'un battement d'aile de bois.  
Une fois la surprise passée, Elsa cessa de battre des pieds et se laissa à ses sensations:  
Le vent contre son visage, caressant sa peau,  
Le sol si loin sous elle qu'il en devenait une abstraction,  
La vitesse qui rétrécissait le monde.  
C'était cela, voler? Rien d'étonnant à ce que sa sœur passe des heures dans les airs.  
L'expérience fût toutefois de courte durée, le druide atterrissant après un court trajet.  
Elsa reconnu la plaine de la dernière fois.  
Le mage avait visiblement tenté de masquer les effets de la dernière séance sous un couvert végétal, mais Elsa était incapable d'ignorer les cicatrices de la vallée.  
Elle détaillait sans peine les bubons de basalte brisés, les crevasses à moitié comblées, les torsions minérales qui interdisaient la vie dans ce vallon.  
Au milieu de la désolation, un cercle de sol intact marquait l'endroit où les sœurs s'étaient tenues.  
Elsa réprima un sanglot. Ceci était son pouvoir. Ceci était le risque qu'elle faisait prendre à tout Arendelle par sa simple existence. Ceci était son monstre.  
Et pour le dompter, elle devait le libérer.  
_Pourvu que cela marche._ pria la princesse héritière.  
Anna suivit immédiatement, contrôlant in extrémis sa chute d'un coup de pied qui roussit la mousse sous elle.  
Le druide relâcha Elsa puis s'adressa au duo.  
"Nous y voilà. Donc, comme la dernière fois, vous allez au plus loin et vous stoppez net, puis vous recommencez au bout de dix secondes.  
Ensuite, ce sera fini pour ce matin.  
_On doit revenir cet après-midi? s'enquit l'ainée  
_C'est à vous de décider. Vous êtes ici pour exercer et maitriser votre pouvoir.  
Mais n'oubliez pas que vous ne vous résumez pas à lui.  
Deux princesses ont sans doute d'autres choses à faire ou à apprendre.  
La remarque du maitre rappelait à Elsa l'urgence de ces exercices.  
Anna devait impérativement contrôler son pouvoir avant l'arrivée de sa préceptrice.  
Et Elsa voulait revenir aussi souvent que possible, ne serait-ce que pour être capable de se passer de ses gants.  
"Quoiqu'il en soit, à tout à l'heure.  
Le druide s'envola à nouveau.  
Les sœurs se déchainèrent à nouveau.  
Le rire retentit à nouveau.


	13. Premiers résultats

Elsa emmenait Anna dans la vallée deux fois par jour, attendant avec impatience le départ dans la plaine.  
Elle se répétait que cet exercice était le plus utile pour son contrôle, mais une fois sur place, comme à chaque fois, cette excuse volait en éclats, balayée par le rire.  
"Maitre, je peux vous poser une question?  
_Toujours, mon élève.  
_Que se passera-t-il si je perds le contrôle?  
_Si tu fais référence à votre exercice de fin de séance, il y a peu de chance que toi ou ta sœur n'arriviez à ce niveau par inadvertance.  
_mais c'est possible. qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si je le perdais?  
Le maitre soupira, puis repris, didactique.  
_Si ton pouvoir se déchaine sans forme ni direction, il créera un hiver permanent sur une assez large zone.  
_Large comment?  
_Actuellement, je dirais une bonne partie de la suède, annonça nonchalamment le druide  
Il posa une main sur la tête blonde.  
Mais tu as déjà fait plusieurs fois le choix de ne pas t'abandonner à ton pouvoir, ces derniers jours.  
Cette magie est une partie de ton être, pas l'inverse.  
C'est la leçon que tu dois retirer de cet exercice.  
_C'est risqué. Grimaça la princesse.  
_Prendre des risques, c'est dominer sa peur. La peur est ce qui t'empêche de contrôler ton pouvoir.  
Quand la peur n'aura plus prise sur celui-ci, tu seras libre.  
La princesse observait pensive les formes de neige qu'elle avait généré.  
Celles-ci étaient toujours de petite taille, et l'aspect cotonneux de la neige leur donnait un air anodin.  
Elle savait qu'elle devrait pouvoir faire bien plus, mais elle ne pouvait s'y contraindre, arrêtée par la peur de prendre plaisir à déchainer son pouvoir, la peur de devenir un monstre.  
Non, plutôt de découvrir qu'elle avait toujours été un monstre.  
"Elsa?  
Elle fût tirée de ses réflexions par le maitre qui pointait de sa canne les stalagmites de glace autour d'elle.  
Elle les observa avec frustration, les dissipant rapidement d'un geste de la main.  
"Encore inquiète?  
_Je n'arrive toujours pas à le contrôler.  
_Ça viendra, tu-  
"j'ai!j'ai!j'ai!j'ai!  
Olaf était arrivé en trombe, poussant une botte de foin en gardant le nez en l'air.  
Finalement, il plongea en avant et se fit écraser par Anna, qui avait encore une fois perdu tout contrôle sur sa trajectoire.  
Celle-ci se releva, laissant le bonhomme faire de même.  
_Tout va bien, Anna? s'enquit le golem.  
_Ça va, répondit la petite fille en se relevant, et toi? Pas de mal?  
_Non, je ne ressens rien. dit innocemment la créature qui recomposait doucement sa rondeur. Les pierres sur son torse se réalignèrent en un cliquetis enjoué.  
_Même pas les câlins?  
_Non. Mais j'aime en faire! fit Olaf en tendant les bras avec un grand sourire.  
Anna ne se fit pas prier, enlaçant tendrement le bonhomme de neige.  
Sans relâcher son étreinte, elle tourna ses grands yeux vers son ainée.  
"Elsa, tu viens?  
L'ainée fût tirée de sa rêverie par sa sœur et s'avança timidement.  
Olaf et Anna avaient en commun d'être insensibles à son pouvoir.  
Elle pouvait les toucher sans crainte, contrairement à Kay, Gerda ou ses parents.  
Elle se laissa aller à la tendresse du moment, appréciant leur étreinte.  
C'était une bonne raison de venir ici.  
Ici, elle ne pouvait blesser personne.  
Ici, personne n'avait peur d'elle.  
Elle songea que si elle ne pouvait apprendre à maitriser son pouvoir, elle pourrait toujours rester dans ce vallon perdu dans l'hiver.

Les jours suivants se ressemblèrent, rythmés par leurs aller-retours dans la vallée.  
Elsa avait beau s'acharner à tenter de créer de la glace, mais ne parvint ni à réitérer Olaf ni à générer autre chose qu'un bloc simple.  
Quand les jours devinrent des semaines, elle avait l'impression de piétiner, désespérant de pouvoir concrétiser le moindre progrès.  
Elle rechignait de plus en plus à rentrer, malgré les admonestations du maitre.  
"Cela irait à l'encontre de tout ce que j'essaie de t'enseigner, mon élève."  
Jusqu'à ce soir où la famille dinait ensemble.  
"Où sont tes gants, Elsa?  
C'était la voix de son père qui fit lever les yeux d'Elsa de son assiette.  
Elle les rebaissa aussitôt, contemplant ses mains nues et les couverts qu'elles tenaient, vierges de tout givre.  
Elle avait du oublier de les remettre après leur dernière séance au vallon.  
Elle leva les yeux vers ses parents, qui souriaient doucement.  
_Tu y arrives ma chérie, tu as le contrôle.  
Elsa posa ses couverts, tapota nerveusement la table.  
Finalement, elle se leva et quitta la table.  
Ses parents se levèrent également avec l'intention de l'intercepter, craignant une nouvelle crise.  
Mais à leur surprise, celle-ci ne se dirigeait pas vers la porte.  
Elle se jeta entre eux et les embrassa.  
Le roi se remit de sa surprise et rendit son étreinte à sa fille.  
"Ça faisait longtemps, hein?  
Anna rejoignit le câlin collectif sous le regard attendri des deux domestiques.  
"Gerda, ne dirait-on pas le bout du tunnel?  
_Pas dit, mais y a de la lumière.  
Elsa ne prêtait pas attention aux paroles des servants, se laissant envahir par ce sentiment de sécurité.  
Elle avait le contrôle. Elle pouvait à nouveau affronter le monde.  
Ses parents ne risquaient plus rien, enfin.  
Elsa se coucha sereine ce soir.  
Allongée sur son lit, elle faisait virevolter des flocons luminescents autour de sa main.  
Les petites étoiles dansaient entre ses doigts, éclairant par intermittence le sourire confiant qui barrait son visage.  
Elle ne pouvait pas voler comme le voulait sa sœur.  
Elle ne pouvait pas commander la glace comme le lui demandait le maitre  
Mais elle contrôlait à nouveau son pouvoir comme ses parents et elle-même le désiraient.  
Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, tout était à nouveau possible.


End file.
